1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector fitted with a cover and to a method of assembling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-45554 discloses a connector with a housing that has a rear surface. A cover is mounted on the rear surface of the housing and is locked in place by a locking mechanism. The cover functions to hold a group of wires drawn out from the housing and to protect drawn-out portions of the wires.
Some covers of this type are intended to guarantee proper insertion of terminal fittings and to eliminate a need for a separate retainer. However, there is a possibility of leaving the terminal fittings insufficiently inserted even if the prior art cover is mounted properly. Thus, there has been a demand for a cover with an enhanced ability to guarantee proper insertion of terminal fittings.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to guarantee the insertion of terminal fittings to proper positions.